DE 19921208 describes a motor vehicle interior structure of the type comprising a receptacle having an opening, a door for covering the opening and being pivotally mounted so as to pivot the door about a first axis of rotation between a position that covers the opening and a position that permits access to the receptacle through the opening. The structure includes a member that impedes movement of the door, the member including a body and a piston that moves relative to the body. The structure further includes a pivoting lever connecting the piston to the door, this lever being laid out so as not to cause elongation of the impeding member at the beginning of the travel for opening the door.
When the interior structure is a glove box, the impeding member is implanted with its piston rod pointing towards the rear of the vehicle. The body is, as for it, moved quite far away towards the front of the vehicle. For certain configurations of the glove box, it is not possible to attach the body to the receptacle, since there is no wall available for this purpose nearby.